Comfort Of A Father
by Pink Crane
Summary: Emma gets some news from her adoptive family, she takes it hard and Charming is there to comfort her as only a father can. So it decided to post a SHIELD story instead...that's what I get for posting at one in the morning.


A DaddyCharming story I couldn't resist, I'll Fight by Daughtry is the culprit.

* * *

Seeing Killian at his door wasn't unexpected, he often showed up to hang out, however when he saw Killian's distraught face everything in him shifted to Emma's wellbeing. The pirate hadn't wasted his time,

"Mate, Emma needs her father." Killian said as they walked down the front steps of the new Charming House, they were in the car before he asked the one question he knew he needed to know.

"What happened?"

"She received a letter and it caused her to lock herself up in the bedroom, normally I would just wait her out, but she was sobbing." Killian looked upset that she wasn't opening up to him, but he knew that Emma needed her father at this moment, so he had come to get him. Two years ago he would have argued that a pirate wasn't enough for his princess, but Killian had proved himself during their times of need, standing beside Emma when she wouldn't let him stand in front of her. They were pulling up in front of Killian, Emma, and Henry's new home. It was a fixer-upper when they bought it, however they had all enjoyed helping make it Emma and Killian's dream house.

"Here are the keys, mate. I'll go back to help Snow, with baby Neal."

"Killian, Thank You." He didn't get the chance to be there for Emma like he wanted to all those years of her life, it meant a lot that Killian was helping him have the chance to offer his daughter the comfort she needed.

"David, she needs her father. Think of this as a redo of a few of the times you didn't get to have." Killian turned and walked back towards the other house. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, it was eerily silent and he took the stairs two at a time. He was outside Emma and Killian's bedroom in no time, he could hear her sobs, taking the key to open the door he eased it open. The sight inside broke his heart, his little girl was curled up in a ball on the bed, gut-wrenching sobs come from her. Without a second thought he crossed to the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Emma. I'm here, just let it out." He whispered to her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Daddy?" She asked, her voice cracking as she looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"I'm here Emma, tell me what I can do to make it better." He said, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Just this, I need to remember I have my family here now."

"Who was the letter from?"

"My adoptive parents, Grandma Swan died three days ago, they want me to go to the funeral."

"Do you want to go?" He kept his tone neutral, until he knew her answer.

"She was kind to me, never treated me any differently than her biological grandchildren. I don't want to go alone..." She was curled up in his arms, like the little girl he never saw grow up, he needed to meet the family that had taken her in.

"We can go with you, Mom, Killian, and I...if you want us to." He offered gently. She nodded sniffling as the tears eased,

"Thank you Daddy. How did you know?"

"Would you believe your Pirate? He demanded my assistance, said you need your father, so here I am." He told her honestly,

"He's a smart man, I'm glad you are here, if you and mom can go with me it's on Saturday."

"We will be where ever you need us to be. I love you Princess." He told her affectionately, she shook her head at the title of Princess.

"I love you too, Daddy." She sat in his arms for a few moments longer, taking the strength she needed from him.

* * *

"Should we go save Killian now?" He asked her,

"Where is he?" She asked as she wiped her nose with the tissues from beside her bed.

"With Snow and Neal."

"He's helpless with babies, Dad." She said amused, Killian didn't spend a lot of time around babies, preferring to watch over Henry and Grace when they were around. More than once she had discovered them teaching him different this about this world, he watched with such avid interest.

"I know, but he volunteered, just in case we should go help him. Your mother might be on her needing grandbabies kick again."

"She has Henry, isn't that enough?" She asked exasperated.

"I thought it would stop when she had Neal, it's only gotten worse." He teased, she linked arms with him as they walked back to the house, leaving the car in front of her house. She was glad to have her father comfort her, she regretted never getting the chance when she was little. They walked into a mess, Snow was chasing a naked Neal through the house, followed by Killian who was covered in baby powder...

* * *

Three days later...

She had her hand in Killian's, her other one in her father's. She was crying as they buried the only grandmother she had ever known, her adoptive parents and siblings had greeted her with hugs and smiles. Telling her how much they missed her, she had introduced her parents, not telling them exactly how they were related and Killian as her husband. There had been tears all around, as David thanked them for taking such good care of her. She had let go of Killian's hand to lean into her father, she loved that her husband instantly offer his arm to her mother, who took it with a smile. This was her family, she finally knew where she belonged and had a family that would fight for her, with her, and she had never been happier.

(Not sure what happened here, youtube is my downfall. Anyone looking for a good DaddyCharming and Emma video should look up For you (I'll fight) and add Charming's name. The video is amazing.)


End file.
